


Fluid

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Series: Genderfluid!Phone Guy [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Scott, M/M, Oh wait, Pike - Freeform, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lolzor, nope no rambling in these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt is sixteen and doesn't understand why the name on his wrist keeps changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooow I finally got this done  
> started it around midnight and worked for a couple hours  
> and would you look at that  
> another piece for the series

"Three, two, one!"  
Mike smiled as the entire party yelled out "Happy Birthday!" It felt something like a New Year's Eve party, but it had become commonplace to countdown to a child's sixteenth birthday. It was a special moment, when the name of the most important person in the world to you appeared on your inner wrist.  
Your soulmate.  
Mike knew by now that the system had its flaws, he knew a guy once whose girlfriend he'd had for four years broke up with him the second a different guy's name showed up for her. The guy's birthday was a month later, and the name on his wrist? His now ex girlfriend.  
But for the most part, it worked, and people had their happily ever after.

So at the gentle urging of his mother and older sister, he carefully pulled down his left sleeve to look at what was written there.  
In narrow, elegant script over his veins was the name Scotti Cawthon.  
His mother teared up, and all his friends and his sister's friends slapped him on the back and it wasn't until late at night that he was really able to admire it.  
He had read somewhere that the style of the writing gave away parts of your soulmate's personality. The words were reminiscent of later centuries, oval 'o's and the 't's were crossed with a florished line. Mike fell asleep that night hoping he'd find her, Scotti, his soulmate.  
\---  
Three months later, Mike isn't sure what to do, or what's going on.  
His wrist said Scotti Cawthon for at least a week, and then one morning, the morning, it didn't. Mike had noticed it immediately, because as stupid as it sounds, he looked at that name every day when he woke up. And today it wasn't the same.  
It was the same beautiful script, it was in exactly the same place, but the name was Scott. Scott Cawthon.  
Mike had spoken to his mom over breakfast, and she had speculated that he may be trans, in this day and age more queer people were coming out.  
But then a few days had passed and the name was Scotti again. And then it went back.  
So, today, Mike had actually sat down to try and piece through his soulmate's gender. Via the internet.  
Sure, it was probably frowned upon by somebody, but the internet was basically a giant support group for the queer and fandomly obsessed.  
He dug around for a while, finding a gender identity that he thought sounded right.  
"Gender fluid is a gender identity which refers to a gender which varies over time."  
That sounded like Scott. He was walking proof that his soulmate's gender 'varied over time'.  
Alright, so he was soulmates with someone who was... genderqueer? Gender non-binary was the smaller umbrella term, he remembered. Okay.  
He dug around for a bit more, finally finding his way to tumblr, and a blog for genderfluid or questioning people, along with their friends and family and partner. After a moment's consideration, he typed up an ask explaining that his soulmate's name varied randomly between a masculine and feminine one and he wasn't 100% sure what their gender was- or his sexual orientation, for that matter.  
The reply came from one of the blog admins less than an hour later;

_Wow, that sounds fun. I'd say your soulmate is probably genderfluid or bigender, genderfluid is more likely. This is more of something to discuss with them when you find them. As for you, you don't really have to label yourself right now. Again, wait until you meet them. Best wishes! <3 ~Scott _

Mike read over it at least twice before clicking into the ask box in a way reminiscent of someone having a seizure and typing faster than he probably ever had in his life.  
\---  
Two years later, Mike happily moved in with his partner. Scott today, he was handsome and tall, with dark hair and eyes the color of a frozen lake and just as sparkly. Mike never imagined this, in the days and years before the name appeared, but he couldn't be happier. So his soulmate was a little outside the gender binary box. Mike loved him anyway, and that was really all that mattered.


End file.
